The specific aims are to: (a) describe how aspects of spirituality such as "turning to God" and "turning it over to God" affect self-management of diabetes; (b) examine whether there are differences in the perspectives of men and women in perceptions of spirituality and self-management of diabetes; and (c) determine how African Americans with diabetes would like nurses to address their spirituality during health care encounters. In this grounded theory study, 30 African American men and women with diabetes will be interviewed regarding their spiritual beliefs and practices, the role of spirituality in diabetes self management, and their perspective about how nurses should address their spirituality. Based on hypotheses that emerge from this study, the long-term goal is to develop culturally sensitive nursing interventions that incorporate the role of spirituality in improving self-management and ultimately health outcomes for African Americans with diabetes. [unreadable] [unreadable]